Serena Peterson
'''Serena Peterson Valentino '''is a main antagonist in the Sunrise Saga FanFiction. She is the half-sister of Nahuel, Maysun, and Jennifer, the mate of Lorenzo Valentino, and the mother of Iris Valentino, Josephine Valentino, and the biological mother of Abrianna Cullen. Early Life & Bio Serena was the experimental child of vampire, Joham. Her mother (in the Sunrise Saga), was a Norwegian witch. This was something Joham didn't know about when he first met her. They didn't discover Serena's parentage until Maysun was born ten years later. She was more powerful than her sister, making them investigate Serena's mother. Serena's mother was part of the Peters Clan, which would end up being the origin of Joham's last name and his daughters. Out of all Joham's children, Serena was the most loyal. She helped him raise his children and perform experiments. Her father was the one to introduce Serena to her mate, Lorenzo. They met in 1910. They would become best friends, but not romantically involved until sometime in the late 1920s. They would be married in 1933. Serena loved Lorenzo more than anything else on the planet. She would do anything for him and stayed by his side. The two people she is the most loyal to on the planet are her father and Lorenzo. During their time together, Serena and Lorenzo would have two daughters, Iris and Josephine, in the 1980s. For a few years the family would lead a peaceful life in Norway, but due to interference by the Volturi, they'd escape to America where they'd live in upstate New York for a bit until their live would be turned upside down by the Volturi again. Lorenzo would then be taken, causing Serena and her daughters to escape. By this time, Serena joined her sisters once again in time for the birth of Jennifer in 1991. In 2008, her father would die and Serena would witness it. They were in Australia, trying to find new mothers to help create hybrid children. The Volturi, finding Joham a threat and also a way to get Lorenzo to stay with them, killed Joham. Out of revenge for traumatizing his wife/mate and killing his best friend, Lorenzo (thinking it was the Cullen's fault Joham's dead), sets out to kill them. In early 2009, Lorenzo would be killed by the Cullen's leaving Serena distraught. Moments before his death, Serena found her mate and they briefly reunited before he was then killed. After Lorenzo's death, Serena takes a dark path. She leaves her siblings for a bit and finds herself in the grasp of the Volturi. This is where Aro Volturi, seeing that Serena isn't a human-vampire hybrid, but a witch-vampire hybrid instead. He rapes her to then produce Abrianna, a child who is 75% vampire and 25% witch. This would provoke Serena to take action now because Aro then demanded more from her. She escaped the Volturi with help from her daughter, Iris, and gives birth to Abby in California. After this, her youngest daughter is placed in the care of the Cullen's- a group of people Aro would least likely find the child in. This is where Abrianna, or Abby, is adopted by Alice and Jasper Cullen. In 2012, Serena would make her first official appearance in the Sunrise Saga. She moves to New York with her siblings, due to the fact she has nowhere else to go. When she finds out Nahuel brought them there to try and win Renesmee's heart, Serena decides she wants revenge. She ends up attacking the Cullen family, harassing them with the help of Maysun. Serena then learns of a spell, from some of her mother's old books, to bring Lorenzo back. The spell requires the blood of a hybrid creature to be drained. She then tries to use Renesmee for this spell. Serena is almost successful, but fails in the process when the Volturi intervene. Serena, who was on the run from the Volturi because they needed her to preform a spell, decided that instead of doing what the Volturi wanted- she'd bring Lorenzo back instead. When the Volturi capture her, this is what ultimately leads to her death. This is when Abrianna's true parentage is revealed, Serena dies, and the famous witch, Meredith, is brought back to life. Description & Appearance Serena is a fairly attractive women around her early twenties. With long blonde hair and gray eyes. Category:The Petersons Category:All Characters Category:Second Generation